seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 16
Veeto, was still holding Zozo, and Zozo felt nearly all his blood in his face was gone, but he could still think... So... What to do? He covered Zozo's mouth, so Zozo can't spit again... But he forgot his tail. Zozo's tail poked Veeto in the eye, and Veeto let Zozo go, covering his face. "YOU BASTARD! M...MY EYE!" Zozo, grabbing Veeto's legs, Zozo threw him in the air "Monkey party!" Veeto in the air, saw Zozo do a hand stand, and kick his Spine. Veeto, felt his back break, and Zozo smiling, let him go, and had him fall on the floor. When he was down, Zozo put his feet on him, and stomped on his face. Veeto, angry, grabbed Zozo's foot, but Zozo's other foot stomped on his face, causing Veeto to let go. Zozo got off, and picked up Veeto by his legs. Zozo, started to spin, and he kept on spinning, until he felt it was time to let go. "Monkey throw!" Zozo let go, causing Veeto to be thrown across the street, and hitting a house, crushing it. Veeto looked in the house, to see a man, his wife, and a small child cowering in fear. Veeto, smiling, got up, and walked up to the man. "I need blood... It heals me. I will thank you for your sacrifice." The man, grabbed something from his pocket. It was a gun. "You think I wouldn't be armed to protect my family?!" Veeto, impressed, only said "Not bad, I note your bravery in thinking you could kill a member of the Riker pirates." "R...Riker pirates?!" "Yes. If you kill me, then the Riker pirates will kill everyone in this village... And your beautiful wife and son. Now... If you let me have your blood, your wife and son will be safe." The wife, holding her husband, started to cry. "No! He's lying, just shoot him!" "Honey... The Riker pirates are here. You know that... It won't be a stretch for him if he is one of the members of the crew. I have to do this." "But what if he isn't?! What if he lies?!" "I will do anything to protect you and Ron." The father, holding the gun, got up, and walked up to Veeto. The mother, who was married to him for 15 years, was crying, but doing her best to protect her son. Ron, saw his father, protect him and his mother. He wanted to do something, but what? He was 7. He could never be able to do anything. The father, standing in arms distance to Veeto, only said "Will my family be safe?" "Yes. I am a man of my word." Veeto, about to grab the mans neck, had someone grab his shoulder. He was suddenly turned around, and saw Zozo about to punch him. "Monkey palm: Iron fist!" The punch hit Veeto in the face, instantly knocking him out. Zozo let Veeto go, and the family looked at him. Zozo, looking at them, nodded to them, and ran away. He didn't want them to see him do what he was about to do. He jumped in the air, and screamed "I DID IT! I AM USEFUL!" He finally felt his helped, taking down a strong guy. The family, taking Veeto away from their home, and putting him under a few boxes, looked at Zozo, and the son smiled. If his dad, and that guy could do all those, then he could. The mother, holding her son, smiled, and then held her husband. Her husband, smiled, and kicked Veeto in the face, causing Veeto to have a nose bleed. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc